


how to fall in love with huang renjun

by cosmiccuriosities



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, except for jeno's bubble post about having watched all the famous horror movies with renjun, hmm...maybe i should write that..., i started writing this 2 hours ago and now i am posting it, literally one shot, sorry it's 1am and there's a noren drought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccuriosities/pseuds/cosmiccuriosities
Summary: how to fall in love with huang renjun: a not-so-simple guide by lee jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	how to fall in love with huang renjun

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a lost fic! i think it was originally posted to tumblr, and was a xiuhan/lumin (exo) fic. do lmk if you know it!!
> 
> so, funny story, i first started liking kpop back in 2014, and was a huuuuge fanfic reader even then. for some reason, i decided to email myself a bunch of my favourite fics, and then completely forgot about it. flash forward 7 years later, and i've just unearthed a bunch of these fics! for the fic this one is inspired by, i can't find any info about the fic anywhere, hence "lost fic" :(
> 
> i really liked the style of writing and wanted to try something like that as well. it's a little different, but it was really fun to just get out without planning or anything.
> 
> also, this is not the noren wip i mentioned i was working on in the previous fic... oops
> 
> okay, enough of me babbling. read on!

Arrive at your statistics lecture punctually, for the first time in a long time. Take advantage of this rare moment, and choose to sit at the back of the classroom, where there’s a large window. Despite arriving on time for class, get distracted the entire lecture by the field hockey team having a practice session just below the building. Through the window, take notice of a chestnut blonde-haired boy wearing jersey number 23. Get startled when the professor ends the lecture, and realise that there’s nothing more than a few lines of notes written down in your notebook. It’s now that Jaemin will call you, asking to have lunch at the canteen. Agree, and forget about the field hockey team and a certain number 23.

The next week, wake up late for the statistics lecture. Rush out of your dorm room, in a barely put together outfit of sweatpants and a graphic tee. On the way to statistics, accidentally run into a boy. When you’re sat on the floor, bum slightly sore, the boy will offer a hand. Recognize the boy as number 23. Accept his hand, and stand up, dusting yourself off in the process. Notice that he’s shorter than he looked from the lecture hall. When he apologizes, his face will twist in guilt. Offer solace (“No, it’s okay, I was running without looking”). When he smiles, try and ignore your quickening pace of heart. Remember that you didn’t brush your hair before leaving the dorm, and feel a little self-conscious. Check your watch, and notice that you’re now 20 minutes late. Excuse yourself, and then run off to class. Try not to spend the whole of statistics thinking about number 23.

After class, meet Jaemin in the canteen for lunch again (ham and cheese sandwich for you, tuna for Jaemin). Joke about one of the professors and his funny accent. Just as you’re taking a sip of your soda, number 23 will come and greet Jaemin. Choke on your drink, and feel the blood rush to your face as the tips of your ears grow hot. When number 23 asks if you’re okay, nod weakly. Try not to burn a brighter shade of crimson when Jaemin makes fun of you. After your coughing fit, Jaemin will introduce number 23 as Renjun, whom he had met at book club just two months ago. Joke about having met in the morning. Renjun will introduce himself (“Huang Renjun, art history major, field hockey player”). Feign surprise when he mentions field hockey, as if you didn’t already know that. Introduce yourself as Lee Jeno, psychology major, football player, professional late-comer and faller. Smile when Renjun laughs at the, admittedly, lame joke. Ignore that Jaemin rolls his eyes at you. Feel a pang of disappointment when Renjun says he has to go for class. Wonder if you’ll ever see him again.

In a strange twist of fate, bump into Renjun again at your favourite coffee shop, on a Wednesday. It’s your off day, no classes, and you decided to get some studying done in the cafe. Abandon that idea when Renjun sits across you. Get a little embarrassed that you’re drinking a green tea frappe while he’s drinking an americano. Talk about college, and find out that Renjun is from China. Belatedly realize that his name had sounded foreign the whole time, and feel stupid for it. Vocalize this, and feel at ease when Renjun fills the room with laughter. Notice that he throws his head back when he laughs. Listen intently when he tells you about his childhood in China, studying plans long forgotten. After he’s done, he’ll ask you to share your childhood memories. Laugh awkwardly, and explain that there’s not much to it, yet spend a fair amount of time talking about your cats back home, how you met Jaemin in high school, and how you miss your childhood friends Jisung and Donghyuck. When Renjun encourages you to reach out to them via text, say you’ll do it. Fish your phone out of your pocket, and let Renjun take it out of your hand to type his own contact in. Renjun will mention that he’s got to go meet a friend. Check the time; it’s already late afternoon (does time pass that quickly with Renjun?). Bid him farewell. When your brain inevitably wonders if Renjun is single and gay, try very hard to push the thought out of your head. Fail miserably.

Get back to your dorm room, and try to subtly ask Jaemin about Renjun. Fail miserably, for the second time today. Roll your eyes when Jaemin teases you for having a crush on Renjun. Don’t bother faking it- the blush spreading across your cheeks will give you away anyway. Feel lighter when Jaemin tells you that Renjun is single and “most definitely gay”. Ask what that means, and get even more confused when Jaemin throws you a wink. 

After interrogating Jaemin, getting some studying done and having dinner, remember that Renjun had given you his number. Spend 20 minutes crafting the perfect text, deleting and re-typing the same text endlessly. Settle on, “hey renjun!! it’s jeno, your favourite crazy cat person :)”. Cough when Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows at you, teasing you for smiling at your phone. When he doesn’t stop, throw a towel at him. Fight the smile that keeps creeping back onto your face. Go to bed at 2 am because you stayed up all night talking to Renjun. The next morning, you’ll wake up groggy and fatigued, but you won’t regret it one bit.

Start hanging out with Renjun a lot more. See him after class, at the field hockey court, and grab lunch together. Jaemin will whine about having been abandoned (“I never see you anymore!”), but the knowing and encouraging smile on his face will give him away. Maintain this awkward not-dating relationship with Renjun for a few weeks. Let Jaemin poke fun at you for it, but consider his words when he encourages you to ask Renjun out officially. 

Go for your statistics lecture as per usual. Notice that it’s raining, and piece together that field hockey has been cancelled. Ignore the way your heart sinks when you realise that means you won’t see Renjun today. Leave class, and be shocked to find Renjun waiting for you outside the lecture hall. Suggest going back to your dorm for lunch instead of the canteen- the walk is shorter. Share an umbrella on the way home. Get attacked by the torrent of rain anyway. Apologize for the mess. Offer a fresh set of clothing to a very drenched Renjun. Get distracted by the way your shirt slips off Renjun’s shoulder ever so slightly, sweatpants bunching up at his ankles. Make instant ramen for two.

After lunch, suggest a game of Mario Kart. Despite being a self-proclaimed professional, let Renjun win. Feign innocence when he accuses you of doing so, and surrender when he challenges you to a ‘proper’ game. Win the game, and revel in the laughter that bubbles in your chest when Renjun throws the tiniest fit. When he reaches to snatch the controller from your hands, hold his wrists gently. Let time slow down, and look into his eyes as he hovers above you. Stop breathing when he reaches down to plant a kiss onto your lips. When he pulls away, blushing, take a deep breath and chase his lips. Feel embarrassed when Renjun eventually rests his head on your chest and makes fun of how fast your heart is beating. Decide that it’s time to be cheesy, and say “only for you.” Giggle when it earns you a light slap to the arm.

Go on more dates. Become Renjun’s ‘official’ boyfriend on the third. Give up trying to ignore the way your heart quickens, your face flushes, and your stomach flip flops every time you see him. Accept it as it is, and let yourself fall for everything  _ Renjun _ . 

Learn how to say ‘I love you’ in Chinese. Then, learn to say it in every language, because no one language can perfectly describe how much you love Huang Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> as the tag mentions, i literally started writing this 2 hours ago, and here i am posting it almost immediately after finishing it. it's currently 1am, so we'll see if I regret this tomorrow morning... hope you enjoyed it regardless :)
> 
> also, thank you for all the love on my previous chenji fic!!
> 
> as always, kudos, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> find me on twt: [norenisms](https://twitter.com/norenisms)


End file.
